


If magic is real

by Jandi



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jandi/pseuds/Jandi
Summary: To Abigail life had always seemed like there was something… missing. She tried filling that void by looking for whatever that was. She couldn’t say she believed in love at first sight, or soulmates for that matter. Yet Abigail didn’t remember a time she felt such a strong pull towards anything, as the one she felt when she saw the farmer for the first time. One beautiful day of early spring.





	If magic is real

To Abigail life had always seemed like there was something… missing.

She tried filling that void by looking for whatever that was. When she was a child she’d explore the beach, the community center that she swore was inhabited by funny looking creatures with big round eyes, most corners of the town and a few times even the old abandoned farm. Those times her mom had looked for her like crazy, that place had not seen proper care in a long time, she could have gotten very hurt! Her mom really insisted on the farm and the woods being unsafe, unpredictable places. That many had gotten lost, especially outsiders. She didn’t get why it was so dangerous though, she always felt safe there. Taken care of. Almost like the trees and animals were fond of her, looking out for her. Not once had she not found her way back safely.

Later on her friends and her would dare each other to do stupid stuff involving the woods as teens. It was one of those times that she stumbled upon a magical-looking tower. It looked straight out of a fantasy game, maybe even a book. She thought it was beautiful and sometimes could not stop thinking about it. She didn’t dare tell a soul about it. Eventually Abigail couldn’t stop herself from visiting again and again. Usually she’d tell herself that it was dangerous to be so near, as it looked so old it would probably fall on top of her. Later she tried sneaking in but the tower would not give in. Not the door, not the windows, nor the stone. It was sealed. Magically sealed she would think sometimes, like a real piece of another world she wished so badly she could be part of. 

There where old tales that her mom would tell her at night when she was very young, the ones that made her longing stronger. Mom would talk about a young woman, that ventured into the woods, a woman that didn’t return quite the same. Enchanted, _delighted,_ by the magic the woods had to offer. A heroine that fell in love with a Wizard, but alas didn’t want to sever her ties to the normal world. She couldn’t handle that double life and decided to part from the magic. Abigail didn’t like the ending of that story, nor the look on her mom’s eyes whenever she got to that part of the story. How sad. 

 

“But why did she choose the normal world over the magic one?” She often argued. 

“The magic world is not a place to grow up in,” Caroline said stroking her daughter’s brown hair. Her eyes flooded with love. 

“I don’t get it she was already grown up!” She’d protest. 

“Maybe you’ll understand when you’re older Abby,” mom said. 

 

Of course all of this was a great wish that was hardly close to the truth. Magic, was sadly not a real thing. How could it be? If it were she was absolutely sure it have found her by now. And it hadn’t… so it most definitely wasn’t real. She didn’t believe in magic, if magic didn’t believe in her.

She also couldn’t say she believed in love at first sight, or soulmates for that matter. Yet Abigail didn’t remember a time she felt such a strong pull towards anything, since her times exploring the outsides of town as a child, not as the one she felt when she saw the farmer for the first time. One beautiful day of early spring.  

 


End file.
